


Of First Times and Falling In Love

by missmagoo



Series: Of Debutantes Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Awesome Laura Hale, Awkward First Times, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Derek, Sappy, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, annoying little sister Cora Hale, beleaguered middle child Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmagoo/pseuds/missmagoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want to have sex with me?” Derek asks, feeling shy and exposed even as the words are leaving his mouth.</p><p>Stiles’ head shoots up, and he stares dumbly at Derek for a few moments, pen falling out of his mouth and onto the comforter with a barely audible thump.</p><p>“Wait, really?” Stiles asks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of First Times and Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for warnings.

Derek’s not usually prone to hyperbole, but the summer before his junior year of high school -- the summer after he got together with Stiles -- is far and away the best summer of his life.

Summers in Beacon Hills are always great. There’s a small lake out in the middle of the preserve where everyone goes swimming, and lots of campsites in the forest where teenagers meet up to share smuggled beers and revel in the freedom of long days and warm summer nights.

And this year, Derek’s with Stiles. And for all that doesn’t really change anything, it also kind of changes _everything_.

Stiles takes him out for ice cream, and licks the cone while it’s still in Derek’s hand when it melts faster than Derek can eat it. Stiles goads him into putting on a bathing suit and actually jumping in the lake instead of retreating to the picnic table with his books. Stiles hands him an illicit beer and holds his hand as they stand around the campfire, and for once Derek finds himself included in the conversations in the center of the campsite, where people change places every five minutes so the fire doesn’t get too hot on their back, instead off off in some chilly corner, shivering in his hoodie as he waits for Laura to be ready to go.

Stiles is taking classes at the community college, so that he can test out of his freshmen seminars once they get to college, and working part time as a clerk for his dad down at the Sheriff’s station. Derek has a job as a camp counselor at a popular arts camp, which he’d convinced his mom to let him take because it would show “initiative” and “leadership skills” on his college applications. Still, busy as they are, they see each other almost every day, and they talk on the phone the few days they don’t.

Stiles doesn’t spend a lot of time over at Derek’s house, because Derek’s mom still isn’t crazy about him and it can get kind of uncomfortable. But the Sheriff is happy to have the boys spend time at the Stilinski house as long as he’s home and the bedroom door stays open.

Most of the time, though, they spend time outside or in the mall with their friends. Scott and Allison, who are still together, are almost always up for a double-date, as are Heather and Danielle, who go to school with Stiles and are both pretty cool. Sometimes Danny comes along. Ever since the awkward apology/thank you Derek offered after the debutante ball fiasco, he and Danny have actually become really good friends. With Danny sometimes come Jackson and Lydia, who Derek doesn’t really get along with, but Stiles, Danny, and Lydia can talk computer science and applied mathematics all day.

Sometimes Laura drags them all along on Grand Adventures with her fellow graduating seniors, like her best friend Braeden and Jordan Parrish, whose older brother Kyle managed to put a speedboat in the lake one day and spend the afternoon giving rides to anyone who wanted them until a Park Ranger ordered him to take it out and slapped him with a fine.

Basically, everything is perfect. Derek can’t help smiling to himself a little as he heads into the staff lounge to eat his lunch with the other counselors. Most of the other counselors are older than he is, either going into their senior year or already in college. Still, for the most part they make him feel welcome and they never treat him like a kid unless he does something particularly foolish or naive.

“Hey, Der!” Says Jerry, a beta counselor who’s been at the camp for years. “How were your little monsters this morning?”

Derek’s been stuck with the fives and sixes, which he’s kind of glad for because they’re little enough that Derek still feels like he has some sort of authority over him. Jerry has the thirteen-fourteens, who Derek just knows would walk all over him if he had to be their counselor.

“They were good.” Derek says, “But we did glitter art, and I think some of it got in my hair.”

“Herpes of the art world.” Tricia intones wisely. “Touch it once and you can never get rid of it.”

The conversation turns to their personal lives, and normally Derek’s more than happy to chime in with things he’s done with Stiles and his friends, but then Roy says, “Oh my god, Trish, that reminds me. I’m super mad at you.”

“For what?” Tricia exclaims.

“For your terrible advice! I did that thing you told me to do to Alex, and it didn’t get him off my back at all. Now he just wants it even more. It’s all he talks about!”

“Wait, what thing?” Derek asks.

Jerry sticks his tongue in his cheek and winks. _Oh_ , thinks Derek, trying not to look as scandalized as he feels.

“Oh, whatever.” Tricia says, grinning, “It’s your own damn fault for dating an alpha. All they ever want is sex.”

“Hey!” Exclaims Mac, the camp’s token alpha counselor, “There’s more to us than that!”

Jerry snorts, and Roy throws a fry at Mac.

“You liar.” Roy says, “The first thing you do when you score a hot date is try to get them into bed, admit it!”

“I do not!” Mac protests, then after a pause says, “I have manners, I wait until the third date to do that.”

“Look, Roy, chill out.” Tricia says, “At least you know Alex is into you, right? I mean you two have been going out for what, like, a month and a half now? Honestly, I’d be more worried about your relationship if he _wasn’t_ bugging you for sex all the time.”

And suddenly, Derek can’t stop thinking about Stiles and wondering if something’s wrong. He and Stiles have been going out for more than three months, now, and Stiles hasn’t asked for sex at all. They’ve never even talked about it once.

He thought Stiles was just trying to be respectful, but now he’s wondering if, maybe, it’s because Stiles doesn’t want him like that. Maybe Derek isn’t enough of an omega to make Stiles want him.

He thinks about asking for everyone’s advice, but it seems like exactly the thing they’d tease him for. He doesn’t want his co-workers to think of him as some naive virgin whose own boyfriend doesn’t even want to sleep with him, so he keeps his mouth shut and focuses on his lunch.

Laura notices his mood that afternoon, and barges into his room and flops on his bed.

“Why so glum, chum?” She asks.

“I’m not.” Derek says, “Get outta my room.”

“Oh, you definitely are. Are you gonna make me do the guessing game?” Laura says.

“Stop it, Laura!” Derek says, “I have stuff to do!”

“Is it about work?” Laura asks.

“No.” Derek admits.

“Your friends being a bunch of beeyotches?”

“No. Go away.”

“Is it about Stiles?” Laura prys.

Derek doesn’t say anything.

“Did he do something to you?” Laura asks, sitting up. “Because if he did, I will hunt him down and make his little bitch-ass --”

“He didn’t do anything, Laura. God.” Derek interrupts.

Laura relaxes a bit, and considers Derek for a moment.

“Did Stiles _not_ do something?” She says slowly.

Derek shrugs.

“Did you talk to him about whatever it is he didn’t do?” She asks.

He shakes his head.

“Well then, that’s easy.” Laura says with finality. She stands up and walks over to Derek. Bending low so her mouth is right by Derek’s ear, she says loudly, “Talk to your boyfriend, you little shit! He’s not a mind-reader!”

Then she flicks his ear and flounces out of his room.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Stiles?” Derek asks, on a lazy afternoon that weekend. They’re sitting in Stiles’ room, Stiles working on a problem set for his intro to computer science class while Derek messes around with his SAT prep questions.

“Hmm?” Stiles responds, not looking up from his work, his tongue lazily circling the pen he’s got in his mouth as he tries to figure out the problem.

“Do you want to have sex with me?” Derek asks, feeling shy and exposed even as the words are leaving his mouth.

Stiles’ head shoots up, and he stares dumbly at Derek for a few moments, pen falling out of his mouth and onto the comforter with a barely audible thump.

“Wait, really?” Stiles asks, and Derek tilts him a cautious half-shrug.

Apparently, Stiles takes that as a yes, because the next thing Derek knows he’s scrambling off the bed, pulling his shirt off, and fumbling with his belt.

“Wait! Shit, Stiles! I didn’t mean right this second!” Derek yelps, and Stiles, to his credit, immediately stops undressing and starts to blush.

Derek giggles slightly as he says, “I guess I got my answer. But geez! Your dad is right down stairs and you didn’t even stop to close the door!”

Stiles sheepishly puts his shirt back on and sits back down on the bed. “Sorry.” He says, “Just got over-excited.”

“Oh yeah?” Derek asks, grinning to himself.

“What do you mean, ‘oh yeah?’” Stiles says, leaning into Derek, “Of course ‘oh yeah.’ I’m a healthy teenage alpha with an incredibly hot boyfriend. What do you think I spend 80% of my waking hours and all of my sleeping ones thinking about?”

Stiles leans in close enough to kiss, cocky grin on his face.

Derek leans back ever so slightly, and says, “You think about sex that much?”

“I think about sex with YOU that much.” Stiles says, trailing his nose along Derek’s jawline. Derek can’t help but lean into his boyfriend’s touch. He loves the way Stiles touches him, loves how it makes him feel cherished and wanted.

He kisses Stiles, just once, lightly, before saying, “You’ve never brought it up before.”

Stiles leans back to look at him questioningly.

“Some of the other omega counselors are always complaining that their alphas are always asking them for sex, but you never…”

“Because I didn’t want to pressure you!” Stiles says, “I mean yes, I want to. I really, really want to, but I don’t want to do anything if you’re not ready.”

“I am.” Derek says, “I’m ready, and I want to. With you.” Derek says.

Stiles grins, and kisses him. They make out on his bed until they’re interrupted by the Sheriff clearing his throat awkwardly and knocking on the door.

They break apart hurriedly, wiping their mouths and staring off at different corners of the room, utterly failing not to look caught in the act.

“I’m heading into the station now.” The Sheriff says, expectantly.

“Ok, Dad. Bye. Be safe.” Stiles says in a hurry, trying to rush him out of the room, and the Sheriff gives him an unimpressed glare.

“I’m pretty sure that means it’s time for Derek to go home.” He says. “Right?”

“Yes, sir.” Stiles and Derek chorus glumly.

Stiles walks him out to his car, and kisses him goodbye. Derek leaves feeling giddy, because he’s going to have sex. With Stiles. He can’t wait.

 

* * *

 

Stiles picks Derek up in his big blue Jeep, and waves cheerfully to his dad as they pull away. He told his parents they were going to see a movie, and Stiles had convinced Scott and Allison to vouch for a non-existent double date if anyone asked.

Stiles doesn’t drive them to the lookout point, which is where most of the couples Derek knows go for this kind of thing.

“Where are we going?” He asks.

“My dad had to change shifts at the last minute.” Stiles says, “He won’t be back til morning. I thought you might want to, you know, try it in a bed? Instead of having our first time be all cramped and uncomfortable in here.”

Derek glances behind them and, yeah, there’s really not a lot of room back there.

“A bed sounds really good.” He agrees.

They park in Stiles’ driveway, and Stiles grabs Derek’s hand to lead him into the house.

“What if someone tells your dad your car was here?” Derek says.

“I’ll just tell him Scott and Allison picked us up here.” Stiles says, “We’ll be fine.”

He leads them up to his bedroom, and then pauses awkwardly.

“Um… I’m not sure how to…” He says.

“We could just start with kissing.” Derek says, “We’re pretty good at that.”

“Yeah, that sounds --” Stiles says, “Ok, yeah.”

He leans in and kisses Derek, like he’s done a hundred times before, and Derek kisses back, grounding himself in the familiar feeling of Stiles’ lips on his. He opens his mouth and lets Stiles slip his tongue inside, deepening the kiss, and leans in so that his body and Stiles’ are pressed together.

When Stiles’ fingers start teasing at the hem of his shirt, Derek leans back, breaking the kiss, and lifts his arms to allow Stiles to pull the shirt off entirely. Stiles stares at him, eyes raking hungrily across his bare chest. Derek fights off his urge to cover up or shy away, and lets himself preen a bit beneath his boyfriend’s attention.

“You, too.” Derek says, voice barely above a whisper, and Stiles quickly peels off his own shirt, tossing it carelessly to the side.

He pulls Derek back in for another kiss, and the press of this much bare skin is electric. Derek’s hips push forward, grinding against Stiles, who gasps into his mouth.

“I wanna --”

“Yeah --”

“Bed --”

“Definitely --” They say, fumbling at their belts and pushing down their pants until they’re both naked and stumbling towards the bed.

Derek sprawls on his back, looking up at Stiles. Stiles is hovering above him, his gaze adoring as his hands roam aimlessly up and down Derek’s sides.

“God, Derek.” He says, breathless, “You look so…”

“So?” Derek prompts.

“Amazing.” Stiles breaths, “You look amazing.”

He leans down and kisses Derek some more, covering Derek’s body with his own. Derek gasps and bucks as their cocks rub together. One of Stiles’ hands trails its way between their bodies and palms Derek’s cock, giving it a few good pulls before dipping between Derek’s legs and slipping a finger into his opening where he’s hot and wet and so, so, so ready.

“Please.” Derek begs, “Stiles, please.”

Stiles’ face is hovering inches from his own, eyes wide and attentive. “What?” He asks, licking his lips nervously, “What do you want me to do?”

He bucks his hips, trying to communicate without words what he needs, but Laura’s teasing voice echoes in his ear _If you can’t say it, you’re not ready to do it!_

“F-fu--” He stutters, “Fuck me, Stiles. Please. I want you to fuck me.”

“Yeah.” Stiles exhales, “Yeah, I can do that.”

He shifts above Derek, gently urging Derek’s legs apart. Derek wraps his legs around Stiles’ waist as Stiles lines the head of his cock up with Derek’s entrance.

“Ohmigod.” Stiles whispers as he pushes in, “Ohmigod, Derek, you feel so good.”

Derek shifts as he adjusts to the sensation of being penetrated. He feels… full. It’s not a bad feeling, but it’s certainly not amazing. He wonders if this is the feeling everyone makes such a big deal out of.

Then Stiles starts to move, and it gets a little better. Stiles is clinging to him, peppering kisses along Derek’s collarbone, whispering praise as he thrusts into Derek. There’s a certain sort of building sensation as Stiles moves inside him, and Derek tries thrusting his hips a bit to try and chase the feeling. That makes Stiles groan and thrust faster, harder.

Derek’s just starting to really enjoy himself when Stiles whispers, “I’m gonna come” and Derek holds him closer. Stiles grunts in release when suddenly Derek feels a building pressure, tipping over into pain as Stiles’ cock expands inside of him.

He cries out just as Stiles, panicked, exclaims, “Shit, I think I’m knotting!”

There’s a sharp tug as Stiles tries to pull out, and Derek shouts, “Ow! Ow! Stop! You’re making it worse!”

Stiles stops, going perfectly still, and Derek takes a few deep breaths, willing his body to adjust to the intrusion until Stiles’ knot stops growing inside him.

“Derek, I’m so sorry.” Stiles says, voice wavering, “I’ve never knotted before. I swear, if I’d known I was gonna I would have pulled out sooner.”

“It’s ok.” Derek grits out, trying to shift his hips to find a comfortable position with Stiles’ knot still in him.

“No, it’s not ok.” Stiles insists, “You’re hurt. I knotted you without talking to you about it first, and I hurt you.”

Derek cups Stiles’ face in his hand and wipes a tear away with his thumb. He might have been mad if Stiles had done this on purpose, but Stiles is so upset, and this was so obviously an accident that Derek can’t find it in him to hold it against his boyfriend.

“C’mere.” He says, pulling Stiles toward him for a kiss. As Stiles bends down to meet him, his knot shifts and presses against a spot that sends waves of pleasure through Derek’s body. He gasps.

“Are you alright?” Stiles asks, concerned, “Did that hurt?”

Derek shakes his head frantically and whispers, “Do that again.”

Stiles looks hesitant, but he rocks his hips again, gently, and Derek moans.

“Keep going.” He urges, and Stiles rocks into him with tiny, undulating thrusts, his swollen knot filling Derek up and pressing against his nerves in a way that makes Derek see stars.

He brings a hand to his neglected cock and starts jerking it. Stiles notices and spits wetly into his own palm before replacing Derek’s hand with his own.

“Tell me if this feels good.” Stiles says earnestly, and Derek nods in reply. It doesn’t take long before Derek is coming, his back arching up into Stiles as he shoots off against his stomach. Stiles hisses slightly as Derek’s body contracts around his knot.

They collapse together, and Derek hitches his legs around Stiles to keep him from pulling away while they’re still tied by Stiles’ knot. Stiles kisses him worshipfully.

“That was amazing. I can’t believe I got to watch you -- You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Stiles says, sounding sex-drunk and happy.

“You’re only saying that because your cock is still inside me.” Derek replies.

Stiles swats his shoulder. “Stop that. Will you just stop? Just, for once let me appreciate you without any self-deprecating back talk.”

“Sorry.” Derek says, rolling his eyes. His inability to take compliments is an old argument between them, and it makes Derek grin a little to realize they’ve been together long enough to have old arguments.

“When someone says something nice to you, you say thank you.” Stiles says, nipping lightly at Derek’s earlobe, “You don’t tell them they’re wrong.”

Derek bites his lip to keep from giggling. “Ok.” He says, as seriously as he can, “I got it.”

“Yeah?” Stiles says, “I think we should practice, just to make sure.”

Derek groans, and hides his face with one of his hands, but Stiles pulls his hand away and looks him straight in the eye.

“You’re beautiful.” Stiles says seriously, then looks at him expectantly.

Derek pulls a face, but grumbles out, “Thank you.”

Stiles grins and rewards him with a kiss.

“You’re amazing.” Stiles says.

“Define amazing.” Derek replies.

“Nuh-uh.” Stiles says, “Those aren’t the rules of this game. The rules of this game are I compliment you, and you say thank you.”

“Fine. Thank you.” Derek says, and is granted another kiss.

“You’re a really good person.” Stiles says, and Derek squirms uncomfortably, because he’s really pretty sure this one isn’t true at all. But Stiles just looks at him steadily, brows quirked in a challenge. So Derek sighs and accepts it.

“Thank you.”

“You have really cute teeth.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re really clever.”

“Thank you.”

“Your use of perfect grammar in your texts is adorable.”

“Thank you.”

“Your bitch face is perfection.”

Derek gives Stiles said bitch face.

“See? Perfect.” Stiles says smugly.

“Thank you.” Derek says, albeit sarcastically, “Now do I ever get to turn this game around on you, or are you just going to keep forcing me to say thank you while your compliments get weirder and weirder?”

“I’ll have you know I am excellent at accepting compliments.” Stiles says smugly.

“Oh yeah? Let’s test it.” Derek says, “You’re really smart.”

“Thank you!” Stiles says brightly.

“You’re funny.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re nice.” Derek says, and Stiles barks a laugh.

“You know these have to be true, right?” He says.

“To the people you care about.” Derek amends, “You’re really nice to the people you care about.”

Stiles is starting to blush, but he still says, “Thank you” in a much quieter voice.

“You’re considerate.” Derek says.

“Th-- thank you.”

“You’re really hot.”

“Oh my god!” Stiles groans, embarrassed. He hides his face in Derek’s neck, but mumbles, “Thank you” anyway.

“You’re a really good boyfriend.” Derek says, and Stiles peeks his head back out to look at him.

“You’re a really good boyfriend, too.” Stiles says, “I’m glad you’re mine.”

Then Stiles kisses him. It’s slow and gentle, and Derek basks in it, taking in his alpha’s affection and daring to hope that maybe, someday, it will turn into something more. Something deeper, that he can barely wrap his mind around but still craves. It’s foolish and naive, he knows, to think the first alpha he’s ever dated might turn out to be his mate. Especially since they’re sixteen and by all accounts far too young to know what they want from life yet.

But Stiles kisses Derek like he’s something to be cherished, and treats Derek like he’s someone to be respected, and Derek can’t help thinking that he does know what he wants. It’s this, it’s Stiles. He wants this forever.

He shifts a little, and his hips twinge from staying hiked up around Stiles’ waist for so long. Slowly, he tries straightening them out, but the shift in position tugs uncomfortably at Stiles’ knot. Sighing, he wraps his legs back around Stiles and tries to ignore the ache in his joints.

“Are you doing alright?” Stiles asks, concerned, “Is my knot still hurting you?”

“No, it’s-- your knot feels good, actually.” He says. And it’s true. The initial pain, followed by the intense pleasure, has settled out into just a pleasant sort of fullness. Derek thinks he’d actually really enjoy it if he weren’t so distracted by the unpleasant strain in his hips. “It’s just, um. Next time we should try a different position, ‘cause my legs --”

“Oh!” Stiles says, seeming to take note for the first time of how awkward their embrace is for Derek. He brings a hand down to rub soothing circles around Derek’s hip, as he asks, “Should we change positions? Do you want to try flipping over so you’re on top?”

Derek considers this, but Stiles’ bed is pretty narrow, and if they try to flip there’s a good chance they’ll either brain themselves on the wall or end up on the floor. Plus, Derek remembers how bad it had hurt when Stiles tried to pull out before, and he’s not eager to repeat the experience.

“I think that sounds like a great way to get an injury we don’t want to have to explain to our parents.” Derek says, regretfully.

“Oh.” Stiles says, sounding disappointed. “I don’t think it’ll be much longer, at least. It feels like it’s starting to go down.”

Derek focuses on his groin, on the feeling of Stiles’ knot pressed up into him. It does feel a little smaller. He shifts experimentally, and feels it tug unpleasantly at his entrance.

“I don’t think you can pull out quite yet.” He says, “I guess you’ll just have to distract me in the meanwhile.”

“Oh yeah?” Stiles teases with a grin, “And how do you suggest I do that?”

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god.” Laura says the second he walks in the door, “Oh my god, you had SEX.”

“Shut up, Laura!” Derek hisses, “Cora will hear you, and then she’ll tell Mom!”

“No I won’t.” Cora’s petulant voice pipes up behind him. Derek cringes and turns to face her. She’s pouting. For all she’s just a year younger than Derek, she can play the baby-of-the-family card like no other.

“I’m not a tattletale.” She says fiercely, “I can keep a secret, you know.”

“I know you can, Cor.” Derek says, pleadingly, “It’s just that sometimes you, well, don’t. And it’s really important that Mom doesn’t find out.”

“You’re being really mean.” Cora says, “Maybe I won’t keep the secret for you.”

“Cora, _please_.” Derek begs, “If she finds out, she’ll make me stop dating Stiles, and I know you like him.”

“Fine.” Cora says, “But I’m keeping it secret for Stiles, not for you.” She stomps off toward her room, before stopping and calling over her shoulder, “And you tell him he has to teach me some new pranks for this. My silence isn’t free.”

Laura cackles and beams proudly after Cora, before catching Derek by the arm to stop him from collapsing onto the couch.

“Geez, Der! You can’t sit down smelling like that! Mom and Dad will pick up the scent in an instant! Go take a shower, then stuff those clothes in with your sweatiest gym clothes and run it through the laundry. Seriously. You smell like a waterfall of jizz right now.”

Derek blushes and hurries off to do as she says. When he returns to the living room, freshly showered and changed, with his other close safely running through the spin cycle, Laura grins eagerly and pats the spot on the couch beside her. Derek stares at the spot, and back at Laura warily, but Laura just bounces and waggles her eyebrows at him.

“Come on.” She says, “I want to know _everything_.”

“How soon do you leave for college, again?” He asks wearily.

“Not soon enough for you to get out of this!” Laura says cheerfully, but she offers him a cookie, and it smells like she used Nana Hale’s secret recipe, so he takes it and sits down on the couch next to Laura.

“So what’d you do?” Laura asks eagerly, “Awkward handjobs in the back of the movie theater? Did you blow him? Did he blow you? Did you let him finger you? Gimme the deets, DerBear.”

“No, um. His dad got a last minute shift change, so we went back to his house and, um --”

“Oh my god, Derek! You slut!” Laura says delightedly, “You let him fuck you?”

Derek feels panic build low in his chest, “Should I not have?” He asks, terrified, “Should we have done all that other stuff first?”

“Shit, Derek.” Laura says, demeanor suddenly changed. “I’m sorry, boo bear. I didn’t mean it. I was just teasing you. There’s no right order to this stuff. If doing what you did with Stiles tonight felt right, then it was right, ok?”

Derek nods, and lets Laura hug him. “I let him knot me.” He confesses quietly.

Laura draws back and stares at him. “Wait, seriously?”

He nods, not meeting her eyes. “It was kind of an accident? He said he’d never done it before, and it kind of surprised him, I guess?”

“He actually, like, full blown knotted you?” Laura asks, incredulous, “I knew that boy was crazy for you, but geez. That is something else.”

“What? Why?” Derek asks, “What does it mean, Laur?”

“Well,” Laura says, biting her lip, “You know those rumors about how most alphas can’t knot outside of heat?”

“Yeah? That’s an old wives tail, though. Everybody knows that.” Derek says.

“See, but the thing is…” Laura says, “It kind of isn’t. Alphas who aren’t in serious relationships almost never knot, and it isn’t because it’s inconvenient or rude to. It’s because unless we’re stimulated by heat pheromones, we actually _can’t_.”

“Of course you can!” Derek says, “People do it outside of heat all the time.”

“Look, it’s basically biology, right?” Laura says, “Heat pheromones stimulate dopamine in alpha’s brains. It’s what makes us want to feed and cuddle and, um, you know, satisfy our omegas, and it’s also what allows us to knot. But sometimes an alpha doesn’t need the heat pheromones to pop a knot because their brain’s already swimming in dopamine.”

“Why would they already have dopamine?” Derek asks, and Laura smiles at him. It’s not one of her usual smiles, it’s softer somehow, and more genuine.

“Because they’re in love, baby bro.” She says softly.

Derek’s breath catches. “Oh.” He says softly. Something warm unfurls inside him as he thinks about how Stiles makes him feel. He’s never been in love before, but it’s easy to believe that’s what it is.

“Have you ever done it?” Derek asks, and Laura shakes her head.

“I’ve slept with a couple of people.” She admits, “But I’ve never even felt close to knotting any of them. It’s something really special, Derek. You should know that.”

“I knew it was special already.” Derek admits.

“You love him, too. Don’t you?” She says.

He hasn’t said it yet, to anyone. Hasn’t even got the courage up to think the words inside his own head. But when Laura says it, he knows it’s true. He loves Stiles, and he’s pretty sure Stiles loves him right back.

He nods, answering Laura’s question, and she squeals and hugs him tightly.

“DerBear, I’m so happy for you!” She says, “But if he ever hurts you, though.” She says, turning serious, “I will beat his sorry ass into gravel, don’t think I won’t!”

“I know you will, Laur.” Derek says, “You’re a good sister that way.”

“I’ll beat Mom’s ass, too, if she keeps being a bitch about you guys.” Laura says.

“No you won’t.” Derek says, “Besides, she hasn’t even been that bad lately.”

Laura gives him a sly smile and says, “That might have something to do with the news story I oh-so-casually showed her about some omega girl whose parents forbid her from seeing this alpha, so she ran away with them and ended up pregnant and living in a trailer park, shooting cocaine and giving blowjobs off the highway.”

“Laura!” Derek says, “Is that story even true?”

“Somewhere.” Laura says defensively, “Probably.”

“Geez!” Derek groans, “So now Mom thinks that if she vocally disapproves of my boyfriend I’m gonna turn into a literal crack whore? I’m not sure I should be thanking you for that one, Laura.”

“Hey! Don’t question the methodology if it works, alright?”

“You’re a terrible person. You know that, right?”

“It keeps me up at night.” Laura sighs, without an ounce of sincerity.

 

* * *

 

Stiles picks him up the next day for a party everyone’s going to at the Jungle. He swings out of the driver’s seat and rushes around the car to open Derek’s door for him. He grins at Derek, bright and sincere, catches Derek by the hip, and presses a kiss onto his lips.

“Missed you.” He says softly, nose still brushing against Derek’s.

“You saw me yesterday.” Derek points out.

“Yeah, and then you had to go.” Stiles says, “I always miss you when you go.”

 _I’m ridiculously in love with you._ Derek thinks, but doesn’t say.

Not yet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Underage is between two consenting sixteen year olds in a long term relationship who discuss it before hand.
> 
> Stiles unexpectedly/unintentionally knots Derek, which is initially painful for Derek. He attempts (unsuccessfully) to pull out, which is more painful for Derek. After the initial pain, Derek is able to get pleasure from being knotted. This is not an angsty fic, folks. There is some first time/teenagers still learning to control their bodies mishaps, but this is ultimately a piece of cavity inducing cotton candy fluff.
> 
> Come play with me on tumblr! [Wheee!](http://minervamagooglie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
